Alice Baker
)]] Name: Alice Baker Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 11th School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Reading, drawing, playing violin, blogging, songwriting, writing Appearance: '''A petite, waiflike girl, Alice’s age is belied by her youthful appearance. She is only 5 feet tall, and weighs about 100 pounds. She is slender, with long, bony arms and legs. She has a flat stomach and chest, and isn’t very curvy. Alice’s hair is a light blonde, styled in a somewhat unkempt pixie cut with long bangs. Her eyes are large and round, with dark blue irises. Her skin is pale and clear of blemishes, though she occasionally develops acne on her nose. Her face is childlike; a large forehead, small button nose, thin light eyebrows, apple round cheeks and small ears. Her lips are full, and she has downturned eyes. Alice never wears makeup and avoids piercings, feeling too insecure to draw attention to her looks and disliking the feel of it anyway, though she does have her earlobes pierced. She does has excellent personal care; her teeth are straight and white after years of braces, and she takes good care of her hair, though she often forgets to brush it. Alice dresses modestly, preferring pastel colors such as pink and blue, as well as skirts, blouses and tees. She often wears a black plastic hairband to keep her bangs out of her face. On the abduction, Alice wore a pastel pink blouse, a red pleated skirt and black Mary Jane shoes with white socks, as well as her hairband. '''Biography: Daniel and Louise Baker, childhood friends and a couple since high school, had Alice in their hometown of Kingman, Arizona. Alice has an older sister named Molly, her senior by two years, and grew up in middle class in a small suburb of Kingman. Her father was a marketing manager at a local used car lot, while her mother was a homemaker. Even in her youth, Alice was quiet, preferring to play alone rather than causing mischief. In contrast, Molly was far more energetic and eager, if a bit of a brat and prone to tantrums when she didn’t get her way. While her parents were always loving, once the girls were both leaving toddlerhood, Dan and Louise became a bit distant from their children. Though they were responsible and took care of their children, as Alice and Molly became more independent they were more or less content to let the girls go about their business without interfering as long as they got acceptable grades and didn’t bring issues to their attention. They favored a hands-off manner of parenting, preferring to allow their children to develop lives of their own without coddling them. Louise, a stay-at-home mom, spent much of her time reading, shopping or socializing as soon as her children's needs were met. Dan was loving to his kids, but was usually either working or watching television, a hobby that appealed more to Molly than to Alice. As the girls got older though, a hostile dynamic seemed to develop. Molly’s brat phase gradually evolved into becoming bossy and critical of Alice, often coercing her into doing things for her. Alice, timid and avoidant of conflict, often went along with these demands to avoid starting a fight. As this continued, Alice’s main motive of avoiding conflicts in general became appeasement, growing accustomed to letting the other person have their way to avoid causing a problem. This was further exacerbated when her parents got involved, as she quickly found that she didn't like dragging others into issues and that Molly was quick to retaliate. As such, Daniel and Louise were generally kept in the dark when Alice found herself getting picked on, since she avoided telling them and most conflict came up when their parents weren't present. Alice kept quiet about any arguments or fights, and even when it was apparent that something was happening she was quick to dismiss fears. This was to Alice’s detriment in school early on, because when other kids demanded she give them a toy or crayon, Alice usually did so. She was used to her much older sister doing the same, so it became second nature. When this began to grow into bullying, her teachers stepped in, but Alice never really stood up to people even then. As a little girl, Alice was a book enthusiast; when she was very young, she would cry when one of her parents read her a bedtime story because she herself couldn’t read yet. When they responded by teaching her as soon as she could learn, Alice developed a voracious appetite for books. As she grew, she found reading a relaxing and fun way to spend her time, with exciting adventures and stories being told in many different ways. She found that books had more varied presentations and subjects than television, and vastly preferred the former. Alice continued to read later in life as well, favoring young adult novels featuring dystopias, with the occasional fantasy or romance novel. The extraordinary and surreal nature of these genres appealed most to Alice, whose vivid imagination made immersive settings more appealing. When she was 8 years old, Alice’s love of reading quickly led her to look into means to express herself and tell stories in other ways until she could become a skilled writer herself. Her first instinct was to pick music, as her mother loved music and she loved the idea of being a musician. Her attempts to coerce her parents into letting her learn to play an instrument were met with surprise, then agreement; since Alice was usually not one to demand things, this was obviously important to her. After selecting violin for its elegant shape and because a character in a book she liked had played it, Alice quickly proved to be a skilled violinist. The sounds a violin made when played were particularly appealing to her. If she has a bad day, Alice would come home to spend hours in her room playing to help relax. eventually took a childhood fondness for doodling to new levels by practicing serious drawing. It took a lot of practice and study, but Alice’s rough sketches have grown to be rather elaborate and detailed, with a distinctly stylized flair. Alice favors drawing characters or events from novels, but sometimes draws her own original characters or the occasional scenery sketch or reference picture. Her vivid imagination gives her great expressive ability in art, as Alice was able to quickly demonstrate a scene in a picture with simple yet colorful and stylized images. While she loves creating for the sake of doing so, Alice had become somewhat disillusioned with her artistic endeavors around middle school. She didn’t have many friends and wasn’t very close to the ones she had, so much of her music and drawing went unseen by anyone but herself. After a period of artistic ennui, Alice discovered a fortuitous location to show the world her creations; the internet. Creating a blog, Alice uploaded pictures she’d drawn and videos of music she’d played. This blog quickly expanded, gaining a respectable audience. Alice, enjoying her opportunity to share her works as well as do art for others if they requested it, began adding short stories, fanfictions and general writings she had created. Fanfiction in particular took up much of the blog, since Alice found great joy in recreating her favorite stories with her own spin. While her writing was initially somewhat rough, she quickly developed a distinct style, making use of her sense of humor and experience with other novels and fanfictions to avoid pitfalls and learn from her mistakes. Her work has greatly improved in both quality and speed since she started her blog, and Alice loves to write, perform, draw, and make use of her artistic talent. Recently, Alice has begun experimenting with composing music. Her experience writing other stories and listening to lots of music has given her an inspiration to do the same herself. Despite her mixed results with some of her songs, usually played alone in her room, Alice enjoys the process of creating new and unique sounds and songs with her music. Despite her relative success online, Alice is something of an unknown in school. While not as shy and timid as she was, Alice still has a tendency to be somewhat socially insecure and though polite avoids extended conversations. As such, she has only a small group of dedicated friends, mostly those who share her love for art, literature or music. Her teachers generally don’t make note of her, as she is quiet in class and doesn’t cause trouble. She has excellent English marks, and does well in science and history, but struggles some in math. Alice's favorite classes are her art courses, which she excels in from her extracurricular work in the subject. Her grades overall are excellent, as Alice is very bright and has a good memory. At home, things are a bit different. Molly, attending her freshman year in a local college, thinks of Alice as a child. Since Molly still lives at home, the two remain engaged in mutually agreed toleration, and thus conflict is more or less averted, though tensions boil over periodically. Generally, Molly still thinks of Alice as a little kid and is quick to tease her, and Alice is too conflict-averse to start anything or try to fight back. Still, Alice gets along well with her parents, not expecting too much out of them and being content with them as they are. Her parents in turn get along with Alice, though they often wonder if they’ve done enough for her. In particular, Louise makes more of an effort to involve herself in Alice’s life, and the two have grown closer over classic romance novels, many of which Louise introduced to Alice. Dan, who was always closer to Molly, doesn't spend much time with Alice, though she doesn't resent him for it, and the two maintain a cordial if somewhat shallow relationship, discussing trivial things without going into emotional depth. Both parents spend a lot of their time out of the house with friends or doing other activities, confident that Alice and Molly can manage themselves. Alice is outwardly a shy and quiet girl who doesn’t make much contact with others and shrinks away from large social gatherings. However, she is keenly intelligent, with an excellent sense of humor, mostly online or in her private thoughts. Alice is witty and clever, but worries about offending people and never makes quips to people’s faces for fear of upsetting them. She is empathetic and cares about how others feel, but doesn’t express these often, and tends to recede into the background in large groups. Alice is very submissive and passive, and is loath to engage in a fight or argument, preferring to give in rather than standing her ground. She is happy with her life, and feels that while she has few friends in person, her online contacts and friends whom she engages with in chat rooms and the like, make up for it, as does her artistic bent. As senior year approached, Alice initially worried about the prospect of living on her own, since she wants to have the opportunity to become independent as soon as she can and doesn't want to live at home for too long. She made some money drawing commissions on her blog, but she didn’t think she made enough to live on her own without a proper career. Her writing was good, but she was scared to publish a proper novel or short story. Her songwriting was fun, but she wasn’t excellent at it. Alice currently believes her talent with violin would allow her to become a violinist as a career, though she has doubts about how well this will go for her. She does intend to study at college for music theory, but hopes to find a way to incorporate all her hobbies into a dream career. Advantages: Alice’s reticent behavior and slight stature makes her very non-threatening, unlikely to start a conflict. She is smart, and tends to be good at managing tasks. Disadvantages: Small, non-athletic and demure, Alice’s ability to actually launch an offensive is limited. She isn’t especially popular or sociable, which could put her at risk as an easier or more acceptable victim. Her submissive response to conflict also makes her likely to fall prey to violence. Designated Number: Female student No. 005 --- Designated Weapon: String of bunting Conclusion: Small and non-threatening usually reads as 'I have absolutely no way to defend myself and will soon be dead', which this girl has in spades. At least she can give herself a quick out with that string if she feels like it. - Trent Camden The above biography is as written by Espi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Espi, Aura '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Fiyori Senay 'Collected Weapons: '''String of bunting (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Johnny McKay, Raina Rose, Sandra Dyer, Keith Bauer, Bryony Adams, Candice Banks 'Enemies: 'Alan Banks, Alessio Rigano, Fiyori Senay 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Alice woke up in the chapel and considered her options at length before deciding on a plan of avoidance. She set off for the basement rooms of the asylum where water treatment occurred. Here she found Raina Rose and Johnny McKay in a room, and she quickly closed the door on them again until the two convinced her to enter and come along with them. She followed them upstairs, where they met Aiden Slattery and Scarlett McAfee on a second floor stairwell. She felt out of place and drifted away from both groups, hiding further down the stairs. Her attempts to talk sense into an Aiden that suffered from denial caused him to have a nervous breakdown, this further alienated her and she ran off. She returned to the chapel, where she encountered Scout Pfeiffer and Jeremy Frasier, both of whom intimidated her. They discussed what they had seen so far, Jeremy told Scout about Clarice Halwood being attacked and Scout left on that note. Jeremy followed, and Alice was left alone to rest in the chapel for the night, after using her bunting to seal the doors. The next day she was confronted by Keith Bauer trying to shove the doors open, before she could somehow respond a part of floor gave way under her and she hit her head against the floor. Keith and Sandra Dyer, who had also been in the area, rushed to her assistance. They both discussed what had happened to them so far while helping her, and while Alice sympathized as best she could she also agreed with the point Sandra brought up: finding friends was more important. Alice did offer both of them the opportunity to follow her, but she intended to go elsewhere. They ultimately followed her, and as a group they returned to the asylum's doctors offices when they had few other options. They were found by Eliza Luz. Alice was initially inclined to be reasonably friendly, but quickly found that Lizzie's demeanor unnerved her, as Lizzie seemed to clearly hold a grudge against Nancy Kyle and Alice was sure it would make Lizzie an unstable ally. They were then surprised by the appearance of Tyler Yazzie. The others tried to continue to make their discussion productive but Ty collapsed, after some deliberation and a moment where she wondered if it would be practical to let Ty possibly die, Alice was by his side to offer what aid she could. The tension suddenly peaked as Keith accused Ty of being violent, Eliza and Ty were quick to fire back. Alice didn't know how to react to Lizzie and Ty's seemingly belligerent behavior, until Sandra intervened and pulled her away from the scene by the arm. Alice chose to accept the gesture of concern. They ran all the way to the one-on-one therapy rooms. There they were confronted by Alan Banks, who threatened them with a pipe but offered them the opportunity to run before he gave chase. Alice took him up on the offer and attempted to flee. Sandra on the other hand had charged Alan to open up the space for Alice to run unimpeded, and the two quickly got drawn into a loud and brutal fight that followed and haunted Alice as she continued to run away. Sandra however, caught up, and they were able to grab some sleep before Day 4. They continued to explore, Alice still intent on finding her friend. She found her, Bryony Adams, on the connecting bridge, but she also found the horrific sight under the bridge of a gruesomely murdered Bridgette Sommerfeld and her killer, Caedyn Miller. Alice screamed, alerting everyone else present to the danger. Bryony rushed to Alice's side while Sandra and bystander Nadia Riva interposed themselves against Caedyn, forcing the killer to retreat. Alice's terror turned to joy to have found a friend, and she called for the three of them to find safety. Nadia approached Bridgette's corpse and called for a splitting of the resources, taking some while leaving the rest for the girls. Alice found it distasteful but knew it was necessary for their continued survival. Instead of crossing to the other side of the island, Alice, Sandra, and Bryony returned to the bell tower outside the asylum. All three were naturally distraught by the announcements, Sandra in particular incensed to hear of the death of her friend Irene Djezari. She told the other two that they needed to find a weapon. Alice and Bryony were hesitant, but both agreed that it would be good for them to have something for self-defense. The three of them got moving, traveling across the island and back over the next couple of days. They returned to the bridge and visited the cliffs, where they found the body of Bernadette Thomas, and were then met with a similar sight the next day when they found Sandra's former ally Rene Wolfe in the crematorium gardens. Feeling numb, Alice tried to comfort Bryony, who was distraught over hearing that Alba Reyes, a girl who had helped her on the first day, had killed. However, they were interrupted by Alessio Rigano, who ran by chaotically firing his gun, striking Alice in the leg with one shot. After recovering she proved to be the most collected under pressure, while Bryony was dangerously close to collapse and Sandra panicking, Alice got Sandra to calm down so they reassure Bryony and could attend to her when she fainted, they moved her into the shade of a tree and they bandaged her, moving to Alice handling her own bandages next when Bryony was recovered and awakened. They were found by Candice Banks, Alice gave her their status in brief when asked, and when Sandra led them off to make up for wasted time Alice followed despite her misgivings. The four of them headed into the asylum, where they holed up in a room for the next few days. They didn't encounter any more trouble until they realized that their food and water was beginning to run low. After a brief panic, they agreed to share their resources, and Sandra excused herself to take a walk and clear her head. Alice, Candice, and Bryony reassured each other, and Alice and Candice joined Bryony when she announced that she was going to go find Sandra. Unfortunately, they found Sandra too late. She had lost her footing and fallen to her death off of the asylum's roof, as the following morning's announcement confirmed. The remaining three girls found themselves in the art therapy room, despondent and surrounded by other bodies of their classmates. Alice made a small effort to comfort Bryony, but their peace was shattered by the arrival of Fiyori Senay, who fired haphazardly into the room on a whim. Bryony and Candice both went for cover, but Alice, suddenly motivated, chose to charge their attacker. She managed to knock Fiyori down and struggled with her, yelling at the others to flee. Fiyori threw Alice off, but seemed to hesitate before shooting. For a moment, Alice entertained the notion that she could talk Fiyori down, but just as she decided against it, Fiyori took aim again and shot her dead. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Trent called it, except... ANOTHER weapon gone to waste. I swear the kids this version don't have eyes or something. ''- Dennis Lourvey '''Memorable Quotes: ''"I know it's scary and I understand. But it's real. And the sooner you accept it, the sooner we can do something about it."'' - Alice's attempt to break Aiden out of his denial. "I'm sorry." -- To Bryony when they learned Sandra dies. All she can say, the last thing she ever says. Other/Trivia *Alice was the first character to appear in both V6 pregame and on the V6 island. Threads Memories: *Beginnings and Ends V6 Pregame: *Rain, Rain, Go Away *Hypotenuse Murder Mystery Case *Laws of Motion *Rays on Pinion *Not Quite the Zeitgeist *The Funny Thing Is, I Keep On Returning Over and Over *Not My Tempo *Requiem for Innocence Sadie Hawkins' Dance: *Gild the Lily, Beat the Drum *Swipe Rite V6: *Dirge for the Doomed *World's End Girlfriend *Needles and Pins *Two Mules for Sister Sara. *Down the Rabbit Hole *Last Days *Restore/Restart/Quit *The Latest Story That I Know is the One That I'm Supposed to Go Out With *A Moth of Peace *Can You Hear Me Calling Out? *Tea Party with Death at Dawn *1ИS∅MИ1∀ *Rain, Rain, Come Again Related Threads in Meanwhile: *The Sad Thing Is, You Keep On Leaving Us Again and Again Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alice Baker. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Alice is one of my most cherished SOTF creations, having been born in 2014. By making it through pregame and then into lategame, she's also one of the longest lived. I am overall very happy with how she turned out under my care. I felt good writing her, and her voice was one I enjoyed getting into. I'm happy with a lot of her individual posts and her growth as a character. That said, I feel like a lot of stuff ended up holding her back in midgame, especially Tea Party, which was far longer than necessary because of unfortunate timing and aways. I think her story is good in that she's a nice, quiet person who grows to be a little stronger over time, but ultimately proves to be her own downfall. I was happy with it. Now, I gave Aura control over Alice after he got rolled out. Giving someone your character is very difficult, and it should absolutely be weighed intensely before doing so. Luckily, while I was sad to no longer write Alice, I am very pleased with Aura's work. I think he was absolutely stellar at handling her, and I don't regret giving him the opportunity one bit. So yeah, Alice will always have a spot in my heart, and despite my initial plans for her completely disintegrating, I'm much happier with how she turned out in the end. - Espi Category:V6 Students